


How to carry a Keith

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Coran don't understand Humans, Blood, Don't get between Pidge and Coffee if she hasn't slept, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, He get's hurt in the penultimate, He get's wounded in the first part, Hunk is a ball of sunshine to pure for this world, Hurt Hunk (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is ticklish, M/M, Team as Family, The space fam carrying Keith one way or another, apart form the angst there is FLUFF, fluff!, yes even Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: 6 times Keith ended up carried one way or another by the rest of the team





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i just felt that this fandom needed more Heith (yes it does! that ship is to pure)  
> but also Keith being carried around by the rest of the team. (CARRY THAT KEITHY CAT AROUND!)

**1: Shiro**

Keith gripped his Bayard harder as he pushed forward against the wave of galra droids, slicing them into scrap and debris.  
He gave away a shout as he sliced one droid in two.  
They had found a galra base and Pidge and Hunk were currently trying to get as much information from the bases computer as possible, Lance and Shiro was on another part of the base fighting, while he was alone but even so he was a force to be reckoned with, they had gotten here in the Green Lion since she had her cloaking device, making them able to sneak aboard.

Keith growled when a galra commander decided he was gonna fight him, among the debris of the droids Keith taken down.

Despite his better judgement Keith threw himself at the galra, their swords clashed. Keith was fighting with speed and agility but the commander was just as fast if not faster, Keith stiffened when the commander grabbed his Bayard and jerked it forward, making Keith stumble before he kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying into the wall, hard, losing his breath at the hit, the commander let go of his Bayard with a chuckle letting it clatter to the floor, as it dematerialized back to only the handle. Keith looked at it and then back at the commander, cursing under his breath.

The commander laughed at him as he moved forward with the stealth of a cat about to bounce. Keith threw himself away from the wall for his Bayard as the commander attacked, he felt the sword nick at the back of his armour, but he didn’t have time to think about that as he grabbed hold of his Bayard letting the sword materialize just as he spun around to block the commander’s attack, Keith ground his teeth together as he was forced to stay on his knees unable to do much but to try and push back against the galra commanders attack, Keith pushes back hard making the galra stumble and it’s enough for Keith to get back to his feet. He slices the air with his sword and feels it connect with the commander’s side, he feels how his sword continues thru the muscle tissue, he never gets used to it, it still feels horrible, then his sword is thru and the galra gives away a choked gurgling noise.

Keith cries out when a burning pain flares up in his side just above his hip and he looks down when he heard a thud to find how the commander stabbed him with the last remaining strength before it died, Keith stares at the sword for a moment longer, brain unable to realize that he’s hurt, he pulls the sword out, and stumbles, just as a group of droids appear around the corner, he curses as he’s forced to fight them, he wins but he feel tired, and cold, and he knows he’s bleeding from more places than just the stab wound… he feels the stiff burn on his upper arm and leg and he knows that the blasters got a good hit on his leg form how numb it feels, he stumbles into the wall panting for air.

  “ _We got the info, everyone what’s your status?_ ” Shiro suddenly asked into the com, Lance and Hunk gave some vague answer about being not too badly hurt, Hunk mentions that Lance got hit in the shoulder only for the blue paladin to try and make it appear less bad than it is. Keith knows the world is blurring around him as he is making his way towards the green lion, he pushed thru tha pain, barely hearing Shiro call out his name. “ _Keith! Come in! What’s your status?_ ” Keith takes a shuddering breath as he slumps against the wall, hidden from the hallway where he knows droids can come anytime.

  “Not good…” he pants out; he isn’t sure what his voice sounds like, with the blood ringing in his ears and the world spinning before him in its blurry glory. He think Shiro is saying something but he’s not sure, it might be Hunk or Lance but he don’t know, only the pain that is starting to leave him as a worryingly numbness fills it’s place instead, he feels cold. He knows that this is it; he will die on a galra ship.

Keith blinks his eyes open, when did he close them? To the sound of approaching steps, his first thought is galra and droids so he brings his Bayard up the best he can, its first when he saw familiar black and white armour he relaxes, his Bayard falling back to the floor.

Then Shiro is crowding his personal space, Keith blinks blearily up at him. He’s saying something in the com but what Keith’s don’t know, then there’s pressure against the wound in his side and it HURTS! He is sure he screamed before Shiro shushes him, Keith can hear him now, he sound’s worried

  “Shh, Keith it’s gonna be okay, you’re gonna be fine.” He says before he speaks into the com “Pidge have you three gotten to the lion jet?”

  “ _Yes, we’re getting closer to your position right now, is he okay?_ ” Pidge asks.

  “No, he needs a heeling pot ASAP.” Shiro answers, before he return his attention back to Keith, who sat more slumped against the wall, looking at him with feverish eyes. “Okay buddy, we got to move, I’m gonna move you okay, just stay with me.” Keith gave away a slow nod. Shiro picked him up from the ground Keith hissed in pain as his wounds moved he was held with his chest against Shiro’s, he linked his arms the best he could around Shiro’s neck as he started to run, Keith tried to concentrate on breathing, and the thudding of Shiro’s fast steps.

The roar of a lion made him jerk back to consciousness, and he turned his head slowly to find how Green stood with her mouth open wide for them to get inside, Lance and Hunk stood at the ramp firing shots on the droids behind Shiro. Green’s maw closed behind them and she shot of, back towards the castle faster than she was built for, but the lion didn’t care, she needed to get the paladins back, Red was never gonna forgive her if she let her cub die.

Keith gave away a whine as he was moved again, to sit against the wall so Shiro could get a better look on the wounds, Keith vaguely recognized how someone took his hand and he looked to the side to find how Hunk gave him a worried look, and seemed as if he was gonna cry any moment.

  “What happened?” Lance asked as Shiro put pressure on the stab wound again, making Keith hiss and curse he felt how Hunk squeezed his hand in reassurance and a way to ground him.

  “I- I fucked up-” Keith bit out voice clipped. The fact that Shiro didn’t mention his curse was enough for the other to know that the situation was bad. Really, really bad.

  “We’re soon at the castle.” Pidge said form the pilot seat.

  “Good, make sure Coran has a pod ready.” Keith feels himself slip feeling Hunk grabbing harder around his hand and maybe someone is calling out his name… he’s not sure.

Keith returns to the feeling of a chill washing over him before a sense of falling before something strong but still soft and very familiar catches him. Keith groans as he blinks his eyes open, to find Hunk look down at him with a face full of relief.

  “… Hunk?” Keith mumbles out before he is smothered in a tight hug.

  “It’s good to have you back, man, don’t scare me like that again.”

  “Sorry.” Keith smiles as he relaxes into the hug, the cries from the rest of the team makes him look up before he finds himself in the middle of a group hug.

 

**2: Lance**

  “I don’t believe you.” Pidge said there she sat on the floor of the common room, computer in her lap and scrap from devices scattered around her. Lance gawked at her in mock hurt. “I’ve seen you in the gym back at the Garrison; you could barely even life the weights, so I doubt you will be even able to lift Keith.” She stated and turned back to the computer

  “I can! I will show you that I can!”

  “Hey… how and why did I end up as the topic of this conversation?” Keith asked from there he sat on the sofa, leaning back against Hunk with a book, Coran said he might like, in his lap, along with the translator Pidge made. Hunk chuckled next to him. He spoke to deaf ears as the green and blue paladin continued to speak.

  “I still don’t believe you. With those noodle arms of yours, you won’t be able to carry him.”

  “NOODLE ARMS?! I will tell you that my arms are anything but noodles! I grew up with several siblings and cousins, Keith doesn’t even weight more than my ten year old cousin!”

  “I take offense of that!” Keith called, still ignored; he grumbled and returned his interests to the book but failed miserably at it.

  “Nope! Don’t believe it.” Pidge said a devilish grin on her lips as she leaned forward, glasses glinting like the bad guy with glasses in an anime. “Unless I _see_ it” she continued and smirked.

  “Fine, I will.” Lance said and crossed his arms before he turned to look at Keith, who stiffened.

  “What..?” he asked before he looked to Lance, who smirked before he moved forward. “No! I did not agree to this!” Keith cried out. He batted Lance’s hands away, he even kicked him, he wanted nothing with this to do; he wanted to read! Keith yelped loudly when Lance took a hold of him and lifted him from the sofa. “LANCE! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!” Keith shouted but it was cut to a yelp when Lance threw him over his shoulder, Keith scrambled to get a hold of something so that his weight on Lance’s shoulder wasn’t pressing into his stomach. Lance spun around to face Pidge grinning.

  “He’s as light as a feather, you believe me now?” Pidge was frowning and pouting, grumbling under her breath when she looked away.

  “Fine, you can carry Keith… I still think you have noodle arms.”

  “These noodle arms are hard boiled and wholemeal.” Keith knew his face was on fire and he looked up when he heard how Hunk tried to get his attention; Hunk was smiling before he hid his hand form Pidge’s eyes.

  “Lance is ticklish.” He whispered loud enough for Keith to hear, a smirk grew on Keith’s lips as he grinned, Hunk gave him a thumbs up.

  “ ** _Lance_**.” Keith ground in a dark voice making the blue paladin stiffen. “Put me down now or face the consequences.”

  “Oh yeah? What are you gonna do Mullet?” Lance asked sounding sure about himself “It’s not like you can do anything.” Keith’s smirk grew wider as he moved his arms.

  “But you’re wide open~” he said with a soft voice.

  “Wait- you’re not!” Lance started, suddenly looking worried, which made Pidge interested again.

  “Attack!” Keith called out as he dug his fingers into Lance’s sides drawing a loud shriek from the blue paladin. Allura along with Coran and Shiro came running due to the scream only to stop at the door and blink in surprise. Lance was laughing tears streaming down his cheeks as he still carried Keith who was attacking his sides with tickles, laughing along with Lance.

  “Go Keith!” Hunk cheered.

  “HUNK!” Lance cried out as he cast a look at the yellow paladin “HELP! I’M DYING” he burst out laughing again as Keith found a new weak spot.

  “Oh no you took this on by yourself!” Hunk laughed.  
Lance’s legs gave out under him and Keith yelped as the two crashed to the floor laughing, Keith rolled off from Lance and the two lied sprawled on the floor gasping for breath.

  “What?” Allura asked in confusion before she looked to Shiro who had a proud glint in his eyes “You humans behave weirdly.”

  “Quality bonding time is what I’d call it.” Shiro said looking to her and chuckled.

 

**3: Allura**

Allura knew well that the red paladin was someone who took training seriously, maybe a bit too seriously. She watched him from the booth, unknown to the paladin below, which was battling with the gladiator with a fierce preciseness, that reminded her that he was a fire in human skin, no wonder Red had gotten so attached to him, they were very much alike.  
A shout from below made her take a step closer to the window to see how Keith sliced the level five gladiator in half.

  “ _Start level 7!_ ” Keith shouted from below. Allura could see he was tired, but he seemed to ignore it, she left the booth to go down to the door to the training deck, she entered just as she saw how the gladiator kicked Keith across the room, despite blocking the kick with his Bayard. He got up with a roar and fought the gladiator. Allura smiled before she left, she was gonna check up on him later.

 

Allura walked the corridor, she was gonna check on Keith to see if he was still fighting, if he was she was gonna grab him by the ear; like she’d done to Lance the first time they met, and drag him over to his and Hunk’s shared room, humans needed more sleep than Alteans and she was not gonna let him waste precious sleep on something like fighting, even if she might be a little bit strict about the morning practice. She stopped before she even got to the training deck when her eyes landed on the slumped figure that was leaning against the wall, a smile grew on her lips as she sighed, she moved towards the sleeping red paladin who had fallen asleep before he even got to his room. She picked him up without any problem, a soft groan left him and she looked down at the red paladin to see if he woke up or not, she blinked in surprise when he snuggled closer to her a soft sound left him as he fell back asleep.

  “I didn’t take you for a snuggler.” She chuckled lightly as she started to move over to the paladin’s rooms.

She moved over to the room of the yellow paladin, and was just about to knock when it swished open and a tired Hunk stood there, frozen mid yawn as he looked at Allura with confused eyes.

  “Allura?” he asked in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

  “Came to deliver a sleeping kitten.” She answered with a smile as she nodded down to Keith who was snoring lightly in her hold. Hunk looked down and chuckled at the sight.

  “I was just about to go looking for him, where was he?”

  “He had fallen asleep outside the training deck.”

  “Again?” Hunk sighed as he stepped aside “You can put him down on the bed...” Allura nodded as she moved inside, and slowly lowered Keith to the bed, he gave away a huff muttering at the sudden cold, but he didn’t wake up. Allura let go of him, and Keith curled together like a cat on the bed, she chuckled at the sight before she looked back to Hunk.

  “Is he always like this?”

  “Mostly, he sleep’s like a baby kitten.” Hunk smiled at her. “Thanks for getting him here.”

  “Don’t worry about it Hunk.” She smiled as she left the room. Hunk sighed and turned back to Keith before he started to remove the belt, and boots along with his pants before he hoisted him up a bit before he curled down under the covers Keith sighed and snuggled up to him with a content sigh.

 

**4: Pidge**

Pidge was not in the mood for anything, she had gotten dragged from a very comfortable bed by Shiro; she had gotten about half an hour of sleep? Yeah, it was about half an hour of sleep. She was gonna survive today on nothing but the coffee like substance they had found on the previous planet.

The noises in the dinner room made her headache only grow she needed coffee now.  
Pidge grumbled something similar to morning in answer to a very enthusiastic Coran. How in the world could he be so energetic this early in the morning? Was it even morning? Ugh! It was too early for this! Coffee she needed coffee!  
Only.  
Keith was in the way, talking to Hunk about something not important, her eyes landed on the coffee on the counter and with the strength to get her coffee she grabbed a hold of Keith’s hips, making the red paladin yelp, and lifted him from the floor moved him closer to Hunk grumbling under her breath about not getting enough sleep for this, and coffee was gold. She fixed her cup and sighed in relief as the quick long-lasting energy filled her and she now had the energy to deal with the rest of the team.

Keith was staring at her with a beat red face, as he was gaping like a fish, brain probably having trouble commentating that Pidge moved him aside without even breaking a sweat. Lance was laughing hysterically on his seat lying slumped over the table as he pounded his fist against it, making his bowl of food goo wobble. Hunk was patting Keith on the shoulder saying something that only got Keith to blush harder. Shiro was snickering while Allura and Coran shared confused looks with each other still not understanding human behaviour.

 

**5: Coran**

Blue few as fast as she could, Lance was rambling in Spanish unable to stay silent in the tense situation, Keith and Hunk was in the back, Keith pressing his entire bodyweight on Hunk’s leg that was bleeding too much, it was too much blood! Hunk was trying to appear as if it wasn’t as bad as it looked, but Keith knew it was bad, just from how much blood it was. Blue did not look good when covered in red. Keith couldn’t hear anything he just pressed hard against the wound to stop the bleeding the best he could, his hands were covered in it.

Keith didn’t recognize when they got back to the castle or how Coran and the others hurried up to take care of Hunk and get him to a pod.

  “Keith, you have to let go of him, we can’t move him to the pot otherwise.” He wasn’t sure who it was that talked, but letting go of Hunk meant to let the blood start to run free again and- no, he was not gonna loose Hunk. “Keith, listen to me! You have to let go so we can move him.” Keith snarled at the one who talked, everything was red, it was too much red!

  “He’s not listening, Coran take him.” someone said, he wasn’t sure how, but then he felt someone take a hold of him, Keith snarled again trying to fight against the person who was trying to get him away from Hunk.

  “No! Nononononono! Let me go!” Keith shouted as he trashed in the hold, he felt his fist connect with something but the one holding him didn’t relent just held him harder until he was hoisted up. “He’s dying- I have to- PUT ME DOWN!” Keith shouted still trying to get to Hunk who had fallen unconscious sometime during the ride back to the castle.

  “Keith, he will be fine, you just need to calm down.” Someone said, maybe it was the one who held him, Keith wasn’t sure he didn’t care, calm down? There was no way, he was gonna be able to calm down, someone needed to put pressure on the wound!

  “I need to put pressure on the wound! He’s gonna die if I don’t! Let _go of me!_ ” Keith trashed harder in the hold.

  “What’s wrong with him?” someone asked with a stressed voice.

  “I don’t know he’s out of it” another said.  
Keith trashed harder; he needed to put pressure on the wound!  
Someone suddenly stood in front of him, Keith wasn’t sure who, but then he felt a human hand and robot hand on his cheeks and he kind of knew.

  “Hey, it’s okay, Keith you did a good job, Hunk’s gonna be fine, he’s in the healing pod, so just concentrate on breathing okay? Can you do that?”

  “I have to-”

  “No you don’t, Hunk’s in the pod, he’s gonna be fine. Hunk’s gonna be fine, you did a good job, little brother. It’s okay.”

  “Hunk’s gonna be okay?” Keith repeated.

  “Hunk’s gonna be okay.” Shiro stated. Keith went limp in Coran’s hold, making the older Altean almost drop him. He slowly let go of Keith who sank to the floor eyes overflowing with tears, Shiro crouched in front of him before he brought Keith into a hug. “He’s gonna be fine.” Keith nodded giving away a wounded noise followed by a sob. Lance shared a look with the others, Pidge reached forward and took his hand squeezing it hard, Lance looked down at her and a tired smile grew on his lips, before they moved over and joined the hug.

 

**6: Hunk**

Hunk groaned as he fell from the heeling pod, Shiro caught him before he hit the floor.

  “How are you feeling buddy?”

  “Like I’ve run a marathon then swam across the sea and drowned...” Hunk gathered his bearings again so he didn’t need to be held by Shiro. Memories returned and he looked at Shiro “How long was I out?”

  “Three days.” Shiro said giving him a tired smile.

  “HUNK!” Someone called out and Hunk turned around to collide with Lance and Pidge both hugged him for dear life “It’s good to have you back, man.” Lance said and let go with a grin, he had dark bags under his eyes. Pidge let go as well before she punched him in the stomach.

  “Don’t you ever scare us like that again!?” she snapped as Coran and Allura entered the room.

  “Ah! Hunk, good to have you back.” Coran said with a grin. Allura smiled and patted him on the arm.

  “I would tell you to get something to eat in normal cases, but you need to find Keith.”

  “What? Why?” The others shared a look that had Hunk’s stomach move in unease.

  “He’s been neglecting himself ever since you got in the pod.” Pidge said “We tried to get him to stop, but he ignores us, he hasn’t eaten and I don’t think he’s sleeping either.”

  “We’ve tried, but he won’t let us help.” Allura said with a sad look on her face. “He’s not well...”

  “That’s an understatement.” Lance said “He went apples and bananas when Coran had to hold him so we could get Hunk in a pod.”

  “I’m gonna go and look for him, where is he?” he looked at the others.

  “He’s probably on the training deck.” Pidge said. Hunk nodded as he headed over towards it, he sighed when he got to the door, Keith looked like shit, his hair was wild and unruly his clothes rumbled from the fighting and when he fell asleep from exhaustion in them; his dark circles were visible even to Hunk who was meters away from him.

Watching Keith fight the gladiator was a thing on its own, but this was just painful, Keith’s movements that usually were fast, agile and precise were clumsy and slow, just before the gladiator was gonna attack did Hunk show his presence.

  “End training sequence!” he called and the gladiator dematerialized; Keith slumped a bit before he turned to cast a look at Hunk, before he looked away sitting down on the floor. “Just because I’m not here doesn’t mean you get to treat your body the way you do.” Hunk continued as he moved inside till he was standing close to Keith, he looked even more tired up close, not surprisingly.

  “I’m fine.” Keith bit out, his voice hoarse and Hunk heard that he was out of breath. Hunk sighed and sat down on the floor next to him.

  “So, the others said you haven’t eaten or slept since I was put in the pod, so what we’re gonna do is go and get some food, I will cook something up, then we’re gonna shower, you need it more than, and then when that’s done, you and I are gonna go to bed and sleep.” He looks to Keith to find how the red paladin just stares at him with bloodshot eyes. “I can make some of those strawberry-marshmallow-thingy’s you love.” Tears suddenly appeared in Keith’s eyes and before Hunk had time to ask why he was brought into a tight desperate hug.

  “Don’t do something like that again, Tsuyoshi.” Keith sobbed, Hunk smiled as he hugged him back.

  “Dude, the same goes for you, but we’re in a war, so those promises are hard to keep, but let’s do our best to stay alive.” Keith lifted his head slowly and looked up at Hunk. “Now how about food?” a small smile grew on Keith’s lips, making Hunk grin.

  “You and food” Keith chuckled, Hunk grabbed a hold of Keith and shot to his feet, throwing Keith up in the air, making the red paladin shriek in surprise before Hunk caught him again and the two of them burst out laughing as Hunk spun them around, before he started to carry Keith towards the kitchen.

  “I can walk!” Keith said, but Hunk just laughed.

  “I know, but I haven’t been able to hug you for three whole days so, shush.” he kissed Keith on the nose making the red paladin scrunch his face up still smiling.

  “I’m glad you’re okay.” Keith mumbled as he let his head rest on Hunk’s shoulder.

The strawberry-marshmallow-thingy’s Keith loved, were pink squares that looked like brownies but had the texture of marshmallows, They were easy to make to Hunk didn’t have a problem to whip them up, the two sat down and ate them, Hunk noticed how Keith’s avoidance of sleep was starting to catch up with him if the way he almost fell asleep before jerking awake was anything to go by. Once Hunk deemed that they eaten enough he scoped a drowsy Keith up in his arms, he got a grumble about still being able to walk as they left for the showers.

Hunk was smiling at Keith who still fought to stay awake, Hunk had crawled out from the body suit they wore in the pods and currently helped Keith remove his boots and the rest of his clothes before they entered the warm spay of water. They soaped themselves up and washed each other, along with kisses and caressing touches, noting more intimidate, it wasn’t the time. Hunk was tired from the pod while Keith looked dead on his feet from not taking care of himself correctly. They left the showers and Hunk towelled them dry, Hunk put the clothes into the cleaning system that always left their clothes clean and dry in the wardrobe of their room, Hunk picked up Keith again and he just sighed this time and hugged around Hunk’s neck nuzzling closer and closed his eyes.

They took on the paladin pyjamas, Keith rarely wore his, but Hunk didn’t complain when he did, it made Keith look younger, they fell into bed and Hunk pulled the covers over them before he pulled Keith close, the red paladin gave away a content sigh as he hugged around Hunk as well before he went out like a light. Hunk smiled down at him for a moment, brushing his fingers thru Keith’s still slightly damp hair, before he fell asleep as well


End file.
